Uma ponte entre dois mundos
by lunamc
Summary: Após Sakura se tornar na nova mestre das cartas, uma nova ameaça está para vir. Conseguirá Sakura resolver a situação?
1. Novo começo

Oi! Cá estou eu de volta com uma fic nova. Estou a ver que gostaram da minha fic Ying Fa. Desculpem a demora mas é que os testes, bom...enfim...

* * *

Amanhece em Tomoeda. Uma linda jovem de cabelos cor de mel e olhos verdes acordou com o barulho do despertador. Desligou-o.

O seu nome era Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura não era uma rapariga normal. Aos dez anos tornara-se na caçadora de cartas criadas pelo mestre Clow das quais tornara-se na nova mestre. Se não fosse a ajuda de Kero, de Yue, de Tomoyo e de...Shaoran...

Tinha tantas saudades dele...

Não conseguia deixar de pensar nele, nos momentos em que ele a protegeu e lhe deu conforto, no dia em que ele se declarou, na despedida...Sim, ela o amava tanto quanto ele amava a ela. Olhou com ternura para o ursinho que ele lhe ofereceu.

**Sakura: **Shaoran...Agora deve estar um homenzinho. Será que está bem?

**Kero: **A pensar no ranhoso? Estás mesmo apanhadinha...

**Sakura ( corada ) : **Kero! Não lhe chames isso! O Shaoran é muito querido...

**Kero: **Tá bom. Esquece. Despacha-te senão chegas atrasada...outra vez!

**Sakura: **Hoeee! É verdade!

Vestiu-se o mais depressa que pôde e desceu as escadas a correr.

Lá estava o pai, Fujitaka, que a cumprimentou com o seu sorriso amigavel.

**Fujitaka: **Bom dia, Sakura.

**Sakura: **Bom dia, papá!

**Fujitaka:** O pequeno almoço já está pronto. Podes ir para a mesa.

**Touya: **A durmir até á ultima como sempre, não é, monstro?

**Sakura: **Eu não sou monstro!

**Touya:** És pois! Se não fosses, não recebias a carta do fedelho do teu "namoradinho" que eu tenho aqui para ti.

**Sakura: **Deixa-te de coisas e dá-ma cá!

Touya deu-lhe a carta com má cara. Não suportava a ideia de um miudo qualquer lhe "roubar" a irmãzinha apesar de saber que um dia mais tarde ou mais cedo isso iria acontecer. Mas no fundo, estava feliz por ela.

Sakura leu a carta toda contente.

Querida Sakura

Amanhã volto para Tomoeda!

Tenho muitas saudades tuas, Saki...Quanto mais tempo passo longe de ti, mais vontade tenho de te ver. Temos muito que falar. Vai ser óptimo voltar a ver-vos a todos...especialmente a ti, minha flor.

Beijos

O teu Shaoran.

**Sakura: **Ele vem! Ele vem! Ele vem!

**Fujitaka: **Ele quem, filha?

**Sakura: **O Shaoran, papá! Ele vem cá amanhã!

**Touya: **Poupem-me! Digam-me que isto não está a acontecer!

**Sakura: **És mesmo desmancha-prazeres! Será que não posso estar feliz? Francamente, Touya!

**Touya: **Claro que podes! Aliás, aproveita! Admira-me que haja alguém que goste de monstros.

**Sakura: **Tu gostas mesmo de me tirar do sério, não gostas?

**Touya: **É para isso que servem os irmãos.

**Sakura: **Vai chatear outra!

* * *

Enquanto isso, num recanto escuro, uma mulher, de longos cabelos negros, de olhar cinzento e gelado, espreitava aquela jovem através de um espelho.

**Persephone: **Então é esta a nova mestra das cartas...Tão jovem e fraca...Não vai durar muito.

**Verglas:** Quando iremos agir, Senhora?

**Persephone: **Tem calma, Verglas. Primeiro teremos de a enfraquecer, de a tornar mais vulnerável. Ela nem sabe o que a espera. Desta vez, nem o palerma do Clow vai poder ajudá-la.

**Verglas: **Claro que não, Persephone, minha mestra. Sois mais poderosa. Muito mais...

* * *

Sakura durmia tranquilamenteN no seu quarto...Mas, não era o seu quarto! Estava tudo escuro. Onde estaria?

**Sakura: **Onde estou? Que sitio é este?

**Voz: **Olá...Sakura Kinomoto.

**Sakura: **Quem és tu? E como sabes o meu nome?´

**Voz: **Quem eu sou não interessa. Sei tudo sobre ti, caçadora de cartas. E se és boazinha, irás fazer-me um pequeno favor...

**Sakura: **Que...Que favor?´

**Voz: **As cartas. Dá-mas.

**Sakura: **Não! Não posso! São minhas! Sou responsavel por elas!

**Voz: **Resposta errada, minha menina!

Sakura caiu de repente no vazio.

* * *

**Kero: **Sakura, acorda!

**Sakura:** Ah, Kero! Felizmente era só um sonho.

**Kero: **Que sonho?

**Sakura: **Foi horrivel, Kero. Ela queria a cartas! E quase morri!

**Kero:** Tem calma! Ela quem?

**Sakura: **Não sei. Não sei mesmo. Pela voz era uma mulher.

**Kero: **Sakura, algo vai acontecer, de certeza! Sinto uma presença estranha, uma magia muito forte. Tem muito cuidado!

* * *

E pronto! Assim começa a minha nova fic. Desculpem lá a demora. E desculpem também o facto de estar muito pequenina mas não houve tempro para mais. Don't worry! É só um prólogo e os proximos serão maiores, prometo!

Beijos.

Lunamc


	2. O reencontro

Oi! Desculpem a demora...

Bom, para compensar, aqui vai mais um capítulo.

* * *

O avião estava quase a chegar ao aeoroporto. O coração de Shaoran batia cada vez depressa. Dentro de pouco tempo iria ver Sakura. A rapariga que amava. Sim, ainda sentia o mesmo. Cada minuto, cada segundo que passava longe dela era para ele uma eternidade. E a presença viva de Meilin, a sua prima e ex-"noiva", não ajudava muito. 

**Meilin: **Fixe, fixe, fixe, fixe! Japão, aqui vamos nós!

**Shaoran: **Também estavas com saudades, não estavas, Meilin?

**Meilin: **E tu também.

**Shaoran: **Podes crer. Nem imaginas o quanto...

**Meilin: **Especialmente de uma certa menina de olhos verdes e cabelos cor de mel chamada Sakura Kinomoto. Ah ah ah ah ah!

**Shaoran: **Sim, principalmente dela.

* * *

Enquanto isso, a tal menina corria pelo aeoroporto, seguida de outra de longos cabelos negros e olhos ametistas. 

**Sakura: **Despacha- te, Tomoyo!

**Tomoyo: **Calma, Sakura! Ainda temos tempo!

De repente, algo se mexeu na bolsa de Sakura.

**Kero:** Sakura, tira-me daqui!

**Sakura:** Chiu! E se alguém te vê?

**Kero:** Ok, ok, eu percebo...Mas preciso de respirar!

**Sakura:** Cala-te! Daqui a nada está toda a gente a olhar para nós!

**Tomoyo:** Olha, é ele!

**Sakura:** Ai, meu Deus, ai, meu Deus, ai meu Deus! É mesmo ele!

Os mesmos cabelos castanhos rebeldes, os mesmos olhos âmbares, era Shaoran! O seu querido Shaoran!

O rapaz aproximou-se dela. Os dois não sabiam o que dizer. Tanta coisa que queria dizer um ao outro quando se encontrassem, e agora que estavam frente a frente, não lhes saia sequer uma palavra...

Mas não foi preciso. Sakura não aguentou mais e deu-lhe um grande abraço.

**Sakura:** Shaoran, eu...tive tantas saudades tuas...

**Shaoran:** Eu também, Sakura. Eu também...

**Melin:** Então? Já não se fala aos amigos?

**Sakura:** Meilin!

**Meilin:** Em pessoa! Olá Tomoyo!

**Tomoyo:** Olá.

**Shaoran:** Fico contente por estarem bem.

**Sakura:** Shaoran, temos muito que falar. E se vocês forem a minha casa?

**Shaoran:** Por mim seria óptimo!

**Tomoyo:** Onde vão ficar?

**Meilin:** No apartamento em frente á casa da Sakura. Alugámos um quarto lá.

**Sakura:** Que bom! Assim podemos ver-nos sempre!

**Shaoran:** O Keroberos? Não veio?

**Kero:** Veio, sim! Estou cá dentro! E aviso já que dispenso os teus comentários!

**Shaoran:** Eu disse alguma coisa?

**Kero:** Não, mas pensaste, de certeza!

**Shaoran:** E desde quando é proibido pensar?

**Kero:** Bah! Vamos mas é embora, que estou com fome!

**Meilin:** Ah, é bom estar de volta!

* * *

No reino das trevas, Persephone conspirava... 

**Persephone: **Aquele rapaz deve ser o descendente de Clow. E pelos vistos tem uma ligação especial com a nossa amiguinha...Isso poderá ser-nos util...

**Verglas: **No entanto, aquela jovem apesar de parecer fraca, tem grandes poderes.

**Persephone: **Eu sei disso, mas também sei do seu ponto fraco...E é aí que devemos atacar.

* * *

O grupo entrou na casinha amarela, bastante animado. Sakura estava tão feliz por reencontrar Shaoran...Nem parecia que algo de sinistro estava prestes a acontecer. 

**Meilin: **Ah, é verdade! A tia Yelan manda-te comprimentos.

**Sakura: **Um dia tenho de a visitar. Gostei dela, quando fui a Hong Kong daquela vez...( Isto foi no primeiro filme de CCS).

**Shaoran: **Nós adorariamos receber-te lá, Sakura.

**Tomoyo: **E as tuas irmãs?

**Shaoran: **Estão óptimas. Não me largam como de costume.

**Sakura:** Bem, esperem um bocadinho, que eu vou buscar o bolo.

**Kero: **Yeah! Bolo! Bolo! Bolo!

Assim que Sakura entrou na cozinha, Tomoyo fez sinal a Shaoran, para que fosse ter com ela. Enquanto isso, ela e Meilin dirigiram-se para o quarto de Sakura, e Kero ficou na sala a ver telvisão.

**Meilin: **Eles fazem um casal lindo, não achas, Tomoyo?

**Tomoyo: **Acho. Mas, não estás triste.

**Meilin: **Claro que não. Vê-se logo que eles se amam. Já não tenho aquela "paixão" pelo Shaoran. Pelos menos continua a ser meu amigo. Fico muito feliz por eles...

* * *

A cozinha estava inundada de um silencio constrangedor. Agora que sabiam dos sentimentos um do outro...que haveriam de fazer agora? Shaoran teve de quebrar o gelo. 

**Shaoran:** Sabes, Sakura, tu...estás mais bonita desde a ultima vez que te vi...

**Sakura: **O...obrigada, Shaoran...

Para Shaoran, bonita era dizer pouco. Sakura tinha-se tornado numa linda mulherzinha.

**Sakura:** Tive muitas saudades...Aquilo que sinto por ti...não desapareceu. Bem pelo contrário. Continua ainda mais forte.

**Shaoran: **Comigo passa-se o mesmo.

Aproximou-se dela um pouco e deu-lhe um beijo muito terno nos labios. Sakura nunca imaginara que o seu primeiro beijo iria deixá-la assim, nas nuvens, completamente feliz...Era como se não existisse mais ninguém. Eram só eles os dois...

**Sakura: **Eu amo-te, Shaoran. Amo-te muito!

**Shaoran:** Eu também te amo, Saki.

**Sakura:** Shaoran, não sentiste?

**Shaoran:** Sim. E vem lá de fora.

Os dois foram até á entrada da casa, atentos a qualquer eventualidade. Kero também estava alerta pois tal como eles, sentira aquela presença mágica.

**Kero: **Não sei porquê, mas tenho a impressão de conhecer esta presença.

**Sakura: **Achas que tem alguma coisa a ver com Clow?

**Kero: **Talvez, não sei.

Nisto, numa nuvem de fumo, uma bela mulher de cabelos negros e tez palida apareceu.

**Kero: **P-Persephone!

**Persephone: **Olá, Keroberos. Há quanto tempo...

* * *

Bem, isto está a aquecer! No proximo capitulo vocês vão saber mais acerca da Persephone e do que ela quer.

Muitos beijinhos para todos vocês!


	3. Explicações e uma luta pela frente

Olá, amigos! Que tal vão vocês? Tudo bem?

Aqui está o terceiro capitulo de Uma Ponte entre dois mundos.

* * *

Kero fitava-a espeantado. Não, os seus olhos pequeninos não o enganavam. Era mesmo Persephone. A propria, vinda de um passado, um passado que nem ele, nem Yue, e muito menos o mestre Clow esqueceriam por muitos anos que passassem. 

**Kero: **Que fazes aqui? Como é que...

**Persephone: **Como é que eu saí do reino do mundo das trevas? Onde o teu querido mestre Clow me encerrou?

**Kero: **Tu mereceste! Já te esqueceste do que fizeste?

**Persephone:** Cala-te! Não tens nada a ver com que faço ou deixo de fazer! Reduz-te á tua insignificância! E quanto a ti...

**Sakura: **O que é tu queres?

**Persephone: **As cartas, Sakura Kinomoto. E o selo!

**Sakura: **Eras tu? A mulher do sonho?

**Shaoran:** Sonho? Aquele que me contaste na ultima carta?

**Persephone: **Sim. Ah, verdade, ainda não vos apresentei o verglas! Verglas!

(Ainda não descrevi o Verglas, pois não? Ele é um animal guardião como Kero. Um morceguinho. Na sua forma original é um lobo negro gigante e alado).

**Verglas: **Aqui estou, mestra! E com duas novas amigas!

Tomoyo e Meilin levitavam adormecidas por um feitico de Verglas.

**Sakura: **Tomoyo! Meilin!

**Shaoran: **Deixa-as em paz!

**Persephone: **E quem és tu para me dares ordens, descendente de Clow? Tenho uma proposta a fazer-te, Sakura. Dás-me as cartas e o selo de Clow e eu pouparei a vida delas.

**Shaoran: **Isso é chantagem! Sakura...

**Sakura: **Persephone, lamento, mas não te posso dar as cartas. Prometi guardá-las, sou responsavel por elas, compreendes? Não posso fazer isso!

**Persephone: **Muito bem, se não pode ser a bem, vai ser a mal!

Pegou no seu selo, uma lua em quarto crescente preso num fio.

**Persephone: **Chave que tens o poder da escuridão, mostra a todos o meu poder. Eu, Persephone, ordeno-te, liberta-o, agora!

O selo transformou-se num grande ceptro preto com um lua e uma esfera. Enquanto isso, Shaoran já estava de espada em punho, pronto a defender Sakura, assim como Kero, se se transformara na sua forma original. Verglas também o fez, desejoso por dar uma "liçãozinha" a Keroberos.

**Sakura: **Eu não quero lutar contigo! Vai-te embora, por favor, e deixa-nos em paz!

**Persephone: **Nunca!

Empunhou o seu ceptro e raios vermenhos atingiram Sakura.

**Shaoran: **Sakura! Deus de trovão, vem em minha ajuda!

Persephone por pouco era atingida pelo raio que saira da espada de Shaoran.

**Persephone:** Ora, que lindo! A defender a namorada! Não te metas onde não és chamado!

E lançou raios com o seu ceptro também em Shaoran. Com dificuldade, Sakura levantou-se. Persephone não deixava outra alternativa. Não iria deixar que ela magoasse as pessoas de quem ela gostava.

**Sakura: **Pára! Não vou permitir isso! Nem penses que magoas alguém!

**Shaoran: **Sakura, tem cuidado!

**Sakura: **Não te preocupes. Chave que tens o poder da estrela, revela-me a natureza do teu verdadeiro poder. Ordeno-te, como tua nova mestra, obedece aos meus desejos! Vento, afasta-a daqui!

A carta fez o que pode, mas Persephone esquivava-se.

**Voz:** Persephone, pára com isso imediatamente!

Persephone olhou para trás e viu um belo rapaz de cabelo azulado e óculos que escondiam una olhos azuis penetrantes. Sakura, Shaoran e Kero reconheceram-no, assim como os seus acompanhantes: Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun.

**Sakura: **Eriol!

**Persephone: **Clow...

**Eriol: **Sou a rencarnação dele. Agora, vai-te embora antes que alguma coisa corra mal...para ti!

**Persephone: **Isto não vai ficar assim. Voltaremos a encontrarmo-nos. Verglas, vamos embora!

E assim foram.

**Eriol:** Vocês estão bem?

**Sakura: **Sim, mais ou menos...

**Eriol: **Eu vou acordá-las. Tomoyo, Meilin...

**Tomoyo:** Eriol...

**Eriol:** Está tudo bem. Tem calma...

**Meilin: **Que aconteceu? Só me lembro daquele bicho entrar no quarto.

**Eriol:** Eu vou fazer chá. Depois falamos. Temos muito que explicar.

* * *

Sentados no sofá, Eriol, Nakuru e Spinel, que tinham vindo com ele, explicavam o que sabiam acerca de Persephone. 

**Eriol: **Como vocês sabem, eu tenho as memórias do mestre Clow. A verdade é que Persephone era uma aprendiz dele, assim como as saus irmãs.

**Sakura: **Ela tinha irmãs?

**Kero: **Sim, Diana e Kitsune. Lembro-me bem.

**Shaoran: **Que aconteceu, então?

**Eriol:** Pois bem, uns meses antes da morte do mestre Clow, ele decidiu que uma delas iria ser a mestre das cartas. Como Persephone era a mais forte das três, foi ela a escolhida.

**Sakura: **Ela?!

**Tomoyo:** Incrivel!

**Eriol: **Sim. Continuando, o mestre Clow confiou nela, mas as coisas não correram lá muito bem.

**Kero: **O poder corrompeu-a. Ficou mais ganaciosa e ambiciosa, sem escrupulos. Quanto mais poderosa ficava, melhor.

**Eriol: **Foi então que o mestre Clow percebeu que ela não era digna de ser a mestre das cartas. Então, escolheu Kitsune para esse cargo. Ora, a Persephone ficou furiosa e, cheia de inveja...matou Kitsune.

**Sakura: **Oh, não!

**Kero: **É verdade. Pobre Kitsune. Era muito querida.

**Nakuru:** Eriol, ela gostava muito do mestre Clow, não gostava?

**Eriol: **Sim, Nakuru. Digamos que ela tinha um sentimento especial por ele.

**Meilin: **A Persephone não foi castigada?

**Eriol: **Foi. O conselho dos magos encerrou-a no mundo das trevas para sempre.

**Spinel: **Pelos vistos conseguiu sair.

A conversa teve de ser interrompida pois Touya e Fujitaka chegaram nesse preciso momento. É claro que Nakuru, cheia de saudades do "meu querido Touyazinho" , atirou-se a ele dando-lhe um grande abraço. Tomoyo reparou que Shaoran olhava para Sakura com ar preocupado. E Sakura não parecia estar nada bem. Persephone, as irmãs, Clow...que mais iria acontecer?

* * *

Pronto. Terceiro capitulo postado. Espero que estejam a gostar e beijinhos para todos vocês. 


	4. Amor é ferida que doi

Olá! Tudo ok? Como vão essas férias da páscoa?

Ora bem, a pedido de muitas familias, aqui está o quarto capítulo. Ah, e aggie18, eu sei que prometi o capitulo para ontém mas afinal não pude porque estive na costa e lá não há net. Mas aqui está ele!

* * *

Amanhece em Tomoeda. Mais um dia de aulas. Shaoran, Tomoyo e Meilin acompanhavam Sakura até á escola. O tempo estava óptimo e os três entretinham-se a conversar pelo caminho. Aproveitavam o tempo que tinham para estarem juntos, especialmente Sakura e Shaoran, uma vez que não estavam no mesmo agrupamento do 12º ano: Tomoyo estava no curso de Design, claro. Meilin e Sakura tiravam Desporto e Shaoran, gestão.

**Sakura:** Bom dia!

**Rika e Chiharu: **Bom dia!

**Meilin:** Oi!

**Chiharu:** Já estavamos com saudades tuas, Meilin.

**Meilin: **Eu também tive saudades vossas.

**Rika: **Como é que está o teu primo, o Shaoran?

**Meilin: **Está óptimo. E agora, melhor do que nunca. Sabiam que ele e a...

**Sakura: **Meilin!

**Meilin: **O que foi? Só ia dizer a verdade? Tu e o Shao não namoram?

**Sakura: **S-sim...Mas não é preciso andares por aí a espalhar!

**Meilin: **São os dois timidos, o que se há de fazer?

* * *

Enquanto isso, no seu mundo, Persephone congeminava noutro plano.

**Persephone: **Isto não vai ficar assim. Não vai. Clow e a sua substitutazinha não me irão deter.

**Verglas:** Se me permite, minha senhora, eu tenho uma ideia.

**Persephone:** Só espero que seja boa.

**Verglas: **Talvez se transformassemos as cartas Sakura em cartas negras, seria possivel vencê-los.

**Persephone: **Tu és mesmo um idiota! As cartas obedecem apenas á Sakura! Nunca iriam passar para o nosso lado! Estão demasiado ligadas a ela!

**Verglas: **Bem...Por acaso há uma...

* * *

No jardim da escola, Sakura estava sentada na relva, triste e pensativa. Persephone tinha sido uma mestra das cartas. Tornou-se má. E se lhe acontecessse o mesmo?

**Shaoran: **Saki, que se passa? Estás tão triste.

**Sakura: **A Persephone...

**Shaoran:** Nós vamos vencê-la, Sakura!

**Sakura: **É que...Se a Persephone era a mestra das cartas, significa que era boa e depois se tornou má...

**Shaoran: **E então? Tu não tens nada a ver com ela! Tu és boa e querida para toda a gente. Preocupas-te com os outros e fazes o bem. Ela não. Ouve, florzinha, tu nunca serás como ela. Porque é que usas as cartas para o bem? Alguém te obrigou?

**Sakura: **Não. Faço o bem porque quero.

**Shaoran: **É exactamente isso! Ela é que escolheu ter essa vida, tal como tu escolheste ajudar os outros. Tu é que escolheste.

**Sakura:** Shaoran, obrigada.

**Shaoran: **Vá, deixa-te de tristeza e mostra aquele teu lindo sorriso que eu adoro. - E deu-lhe um beijo.

**Sakura: **Amo-te muito, Shaoran...

**Shaoran: **E eu a ti.

**Kero: **Custa-me a admitir mas o ranhoso tem razão.

**Sakura: **Que estás aqui a fazer?

**Shaoran: **Quem é o ranhoso, bichinho de peluche?!

**Kero: **Ok, eu retiro isso do ranhoso. E vim aqui porque a Tomoyo fez uma tarte de maçã e não iria perder esta óportunidade!

**Sakura: **Pois claro que não! És um guloso!

**Tomoyo:** Ora aqui está! Eu já estava aguardar uma fatia para ti, Kero. O Eriol também ajudou.

**Eriol:** E a Suppi e a Nakuru também.

**Suppi: **'bora lá comer!

**Sakura: **Por falar em Nakuru, onde ela está?

**Suppi: **Está a trabalhar na gelataria onde trabalha o teu irmão.

**Tomoyo: **Mas ele hoje está de folga, não está?

**Sakura: **Está. Mas ele tem andado muito estranho...

**Kero: **Estranho?

**Sakura: **É. Ele tem me andado a pergutar sobre coisas que as raparigas gostam, essas coisas.

**Meilin: **Arranjou uma namorada! Só pode!

* * *

Já em casa..

**Sakura: **Bem, vamos lá tratar dos trabalhos de casa.

**Kero: **Acho bem. Não deixar as coisas para a ultima da hora como tu fazes.

**Sakura: **Kero! Eu agora tenho me esforçado!

**Kero: **Lá isso é verdade! Bem, vamos ver comon estão as cartas.

Kero abriu o Livro de Sakura onde as cartas estavam guadadas.

**Kero: **Espera aí! Falta uma carta!

**Sakura: **Tens a certeza?

**Kero: **Olha! Vês? Falta uma!

**Sakura: **Oh, não! A carta Espelho!

* * *

A carta Espelho encontrava-se no parque do Pinguim, a chorar, sentada no baloiço, sob a forma de Sakura. Não sabia se tinha coração. Pelo menos Sakura tinha. Mas se o tivesse, doia-lhe e bastante. Ver Touya, a pessoa que amava, nos braços de outra rapariga, era ultima coisa que q ueria ver...

**Verglas ( com falsa gentileza) : **Olá, minha amiguinha. Oh, o que foi? Posso ajudar-te?

**Carta Espelho: **Tu não me podes ajudar.

**Verglas: **Claro que posso. Eu sei como te sentes. A pessoa que amas não te corresponde e isso é doloroso, não é, minha querida?

**Carta Espelho: **É.

**Verglas: **Não chores mais. Eu vou ajudar-te. Basta fazeres um pequeno favor...

* * *

E pronto. Aposto que vocês estão ansiosos por saberem o que vai acontecer a seguir. Bem, fica para a proxima semana. Fiquem bem e obrigada pelo vosso apoio. 


	5. Arrependimento

Olá! Como vão vocês? Espero que estejam bem.  
Ora bem, mais um capitulo de Uma ponte entre dois mundos.

* * *

Sakura já estava cansada de andar ás voltas pela cidade á procura da Espelho, porém não a encontrou em lado nenhum. E se lhe tivesse acontecido algum mal? Sakura tinha um carinho especial pelas cartas, que a tinham ajudado nas situações mais dificeis.

**Sakura: **Já a procurámos por todo o lado e nada.

**Kero: **Provavelmente foi dar um passeio e perdeu a noção das horas. Se calhar já está em casa.

**Sakura:** Pois. Vamos para casa. Se não estiver, procuramo-la outra vez.

**Kero: **Sakura...

**Sakura: **Não podemos desistir, Kero! Ela deve andar por aí sozinha e perdida. Sabe-se lá! Deve estar assustada!

**Shaoran: **A Sakura tem razão. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer com uma carta andar por aí sozinha. Sobretudo numa altura destas.

**Tomoyo: **Bem, eu vou para casa. A minha mãe deve estar preocupada. Depois dá-me noticias.

**Meilin: **Eu também vou. Tenho a casa para arrumar.

**Sakura:** Está bem. Shaoran, queres vir até minha casa?

**Shaoran: **Por mim tudo bem.

* * *

Lá estava o quarto de Sakura.

Pé ante pé, entrou. Ninguém iria vê-la. Ninguém iria saber o que estava prestes a fazer.

Abriu a gaveta. As cartas. Lá estavam elas. Pegou nelas e preparou-se para sair. Passos. Vinha aí alguém!

**Sakura: **Espelho! Estava preocupada contigo. Onde andaste?

A carta não respondeu. Apenas mantinha um semblante arrependido e triste.

**Kero: **Ei, as cartas! Que ias fazer com elas?

A Espelho não aguentou mais. Ajoelhou-se aos pés da sua mestra e começou a chorar.

**Carta Espelho: **D-desculpa...Desculpa...Por favor, perdoa-me.

Sakura abraçou-a.

**Carta Espelho: **Eu...eu ia levar as cartas á Persephone.

**Shaoran: **Á Persephone? Mas porquê?

**Sakura: **Por que é que ias fazer isso?

**Carta Espelho: **O Verglas disse...que se fizer isso...ele ia ajudar...com o Touya.

**Kero: **O Touya? Endoideceu.

**Sakura: **Kero! Gozar com os sentimentos das pessoas é muito feio! Não digas disparates, ok?

**Kero: **Já cá não está quem falou...

**Shaoran: **Não devias ter feito isso! A Persephone usou-te, percebes?

**Carta Espelho:** Desculpa. É que eu vi o Touya com outra rapariga.

**Sakura: **Outra rapariga?

**Carta Espelho: **Quero dizer, não estavam a fazer nada de mais. Só a conversar. Mas eu vi-os e...Ainda por cima eu ia ter com ele para lhe dizer o que sinto por ele.

**Sakura: **É normal. Doi muito, não é? Não sermos correspondidos. Eu também fiquei assim quando o disse ao Yukito. Percebi que ele tinha razão, que não eramos mais do que bons amigos. Fiquei muito triste, mas felizmente encontrei o meu verdadeiro amor, o amor que o Shaoran tinha para me dar e eu não tinha dado por isso. Ainda bem que o percebi a tempo. Que ele me ama e que eu também o amo. Tenho a certeza que um dia encontrarás a tua pessoa especial.

**Carta Espelho: **Mas, eu sou só uma carta...

**Sakura: **Até as cartas têm direito a ser felizes.

**Carta Espelho: **Obrigada, Sakura. Mais do que nossa mestra, és nossa amiga. Obrigada por tudo.

Assim, voltou a ser carta e Sakura colocou-a cuidadosamente com as outras cartas dentro do livro, pondo-o em seguida na gaveta da secretária.

**Sakura: **Ainda bem, que ela fez o que estava correcto.

**Kero: **Ela ia provocar uma desgraça! Ai, Sakura, se fosse comigo...

**Sakura: **Kero, ela estava desesperada. Não fez aquilo por maldade. Aquela Persephone! Como é que ele pôde ser capaz? Brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas!

Shaoran envolveu-a nos seus braços e deu-lhe um beijo terno.

**Shaoran: **Não te preocupes, minha florzinha. Tudo se resolverá.

**Sakura: **Tens razão, Shaoran. Vai tudo correr bem. Só gostava de saber quem era a rapariga com quem o Touya estava. Ele que se prepare porque ele vai-me ouvir!

* * *

**Persephone: **Idiota! Imbecil! Não és capaz de fazer um serviço tão simples?

**Verglas:** Perdão, mestra. Eu não ia adivinhar...

**Persephone: **Caluda! Pelos vistos, se quiser as coisas bem feitas tenho de as fazer eu mesma. Vamos ter que atacar o ponto fraco da Sakura. Alguém de quem ela goste muito.

* * *

E pronto! Assim acaba mais um capítulo. Demorou, hein? Espero que estejam a gostar.

Beijocas.


	6. Duvidas? Não!

Olá, olá, olá! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim. Depois de muita demora aqui vai o novo capitulo. Vou tentar postar o proximo segunda-feira, ok?

Bom, deixemo-nos de conversa de chacha e vamos ao que interessa.

* * *

Sakura estava em casa de Shaoran, na sala de jantar, Shaoran entrou com umas chavenas de chá na mão.

**Shaoran: **Queres mais chá, Sakura?

**Sakura:** Pode ser. Obrigada.

Shaoran serviu-lhe e Sakura bebeu. Mas de repente...

**Sakura: **Ai, estou a sentir-me esquisita. Está tudo a andar á roda.

Shaoran olhava-a de maneira estranha, algo maliciosa.

**Shaoran: **Não te preocupes, querida, o veneno só faz efeito daqui a...uns minutos.

Ao ouvir estas inesperadas palavras, Sakura engasgou-se.

**Sakura: **O...o quê? Persephone! És tu!

**Persephone: **Em pessoa. Oh, que pena! Pensavas que era o teu amado Shaoran? Não fazia diferença nenhuma. Ele não te ama, percebes? Não te ama. Não gosta de ti. Muito pelo contrário. Ele odeia-te!

**Sakura: **Cala-te! É mentira! É mentira!

**Persephone: **Sabes muito bem que não é mentira...

**Sakura: **É sim! É mentira! Vai-te embora! Deixa-me em paz!

Ao ver a sua mestra agitada, Kero dirigiu-se até á sua cama para ver o que se passava.

**Kero: **Sakura, acorda! Sakura!

**Sakura: **Kero, oh, kero, foi...foi horrivel, horrivel!

**Kero: **O que aconteceu?

**Sakura:** Eu estava em casa do Shaoran, com ele. Mas não era ele. Era a Persephone.

**Kero: **E o que ela fez? O que ela disse?

**Sakura: **Não quero falar disso.

**Kero: **Mas Sakura...

**Sakura: **Kero, por favor, deixa-me sozinha.

O animal guardião, embora bastante preocupado com Sakura, não fez mais perguntas e resolveu esperar até que as coisas acalmassem.

* * *

Sem mais demoras foi até á gelataria onde ele trabalhava.

Lá estava ele. Touya. O seu querido Touya.

**Touya: **Olá! Há quanto tempo!

**Carta Espelho: **É verdade.

Claro que Touya sabia que não era Sakura. Sempre soube.

**Carta Espelho: **E...e então? Tudo bem contigo?

**Touya:** Eu vou bem. Mas pelos vistos não me pareces estar muito bem.

**Carta Espelho: **Coisas minhas. Olha, quem é aquela rapariga?

**Touya:** É a Ishigo. A minha namorada. Vais gostar de a conhecer.

**Carta Espelho:** E...Olha, estás feliz com ela?

**Touya: **Muito. Mas livra-te de contar á Sakura ou seja quem for!

**Carta Espelho: **Fica descansado. Mas porquê?

**Touya: **Porque de certeza que me vão chatear a cabeça! Além disso, se alguém tem de contar sou eu.

**Carta Espelho: **Ok.

**Touya: **Pelos vistos ainda usas a fita que eu te dei.

"Uau! Ele reparou!"

**Carta Espelho: **Bom, eu...tenho de ir andando. Eu só...vim...para te comprimentar. Adeus.

**Touya: **Adeus, amiguinha, fica bem.

Estranho. Acabara de saber que o rapaz de quem gostava tinha namorada e no entanto, não estava triste por isso. Tudo bem, não se importava. Empora não tenha sido correspondida, pelos menos ele era seu amigo. Desde que ele estivesse feliz e tudo tenha ficado bem entre eles, nada importava.

* * *

O telefone da casa das Daidouji tocou. Tomoyo atendeu, reconhecendo a voz de Kero.

**Tomoyo: **Está, residencia Daidouji. Oh, Kero. Tudo bem?

**Kero: **Tudo mal, Tomoyo. Tudo.

**Tomoyo: **O que aconteceu?

**Kero: **É com a Sakura. Esta noite teve outro pesadelo com a Persephone. Mas ela não me quis contar. Ficou muito abalada. Não sei o que se passa.

**Tomoyo: **Compreendo. Não te preocupes, Kero. Eu vou tratar de tudo.

* * *

Quem também estava preocupado era Fujitaka. Sakura agia normalmnte, com o seu habitual sorriso. Mas naquele dia, o seu lindo sorriso parecia um pouco forçado. Pegou no retrato da falecida Nadeshida.

**Fujitaka: **O que lhe terá acontecido? Alguma coisa não está bem com a Sakura. Ah, Nadeshico, se ao menos estivesses aqui, talvez pudesses ajudá-la...

A campainha tocou.

**Fujitaka: **Olá, Shaoran.

**Shaoran: **Boa noite, senhor Kinomoto.

**Fujitaka: **Ora essa, podes chamar-me Fujitaka. A Sakura está no quarto.

Shaoran subiu as escadas para o quarto de Sakura. Bateu á porta.

**Shaoran: **Sakura, sou eu, o Shaoran.

Não houve resposta. Kero abriu a porta.

**Kero: **Ela não está nada bem. Talvez se falares com ela...

**Shaoran: **Vou tentar. A Tomoyo ligou-me á bocado. Vimo mais depressa que pude.

**Shaoran:** Olá. Sakura, o que se passa?

Sakura não lhe disse nada.

**Shaoran: **Saki, por favor, fala comigo. Diz-me o que se passa.

**Sakura: **Shaoran, tu...tu não me amas? Tu odeias-me?

**Shaoran:** O quê? Que estás para aí a dizer? Quem te disse isso? Foi a Persephone, não foi? E tu acreditas?

**Sakura: **Shaoran...

**Shaoran: **Eu parti para Hong Kong e esperei pela tua resposta. E agora sei que gostas de mim. Eu amo-te, Sakura! Amo-te mais do que tudo na vida!

**Sakura: **Shaoran...eu também te amo. Eu também.

* * *

Ora ora, mais um capítulo pronto! Espero que estejam a gostar.

Beijocas.


	7. O estudante que veio do frio

Olá, olá, olá! Demorei! Lamento muito mas finalmente aqui está o novo capítulo.

* * *

No seu trono, Persophone praguejava. Mais uma vez falhou, tentando virar Shaoran e Sakura um contra o outro. Porém o amor, sentimento que pura e simplesmente abominava desde há muito tempo, acabara por vencer. No entanto ainda não tinha dito a sua ultima palavra.

**Persephone: **Eles ainda não venceram. Não. Ainda não. Nunca desistirei! Nunca! Eles vão pagar! Sim, a sucessora de Clow é poderosa mas não me vai derrotar! Isso eu garanto!

**Verglas: **Tens mais algum plano em mente?

**Persephone:** Claro que tenho, Verglas. Tal como o Clow eu também tenho o meu aprendiz...e os meus trunfos...Seth, vem cá!

**Seth: **Chamou, senhora?

Seth era um rapaz de cerca de 19 anos, louro e de olhos azuis.

**Persephone: **Sabes o que tens de fazer, não sabes?

**Seth: **Sim, sei.

**Persephone: **Então, prepara-te.

* * *

Começa um novo dia de aulas. Todos a turma esperava pelo professor Terada e aproveitavam para conversar.

**Tomoyo: **Estás novamente bem disposta, Sakura. Gosto de te ver assim.

**Sakura: **Tens razão. Malta, nós temos mesmo de fazer alguma em relação á Persephone.

**Shaoran: **O que ela fez não tem perdão! Quer encher-nos de duvidas, enfraquecer-nos!

**Meilin:** Por mim, eu ia já ao Reino das trevas! Era só dar-lhe um pontapé e...

**Tomoyo:** Estás a sugerir irmos á toca da bruxa? Nah, não me cheira!

**Eriol: **Isso seria arriscado, Meilin.

**Chiharu: **O que seria arriscado?

Os quatro viraram-se para ela, atrapalhados.

**Shaoran: **Seria arriscado...fazer surf em ondas de 2 metros.

**Tomoyo: **É que...ela gostaria de passar as férias no Hawai.

**Yamasaki: **A proposito, sabiam de os barcos dos nativos eram feitos de côco? Eles apanhavam-nos das árvores e depois juntavam-nos para fazer um jangada. O ultimo que...

**Chiharu (esganando-o) : **YAMASAKI, PÁRA COM AS TUAS MENTIRAS!!!

**Rika:** Vem aí o professor.

**Professor Terada: **Bom dia a todos.

**Todos: **Bom dia, s'tor.

Ao olhar para o professor, Rika corou.

**Professor Terada: **Bom, para começar, hoje temos um novo aluno. Goldenberg, podes entrar.

Um rapaz, louro e de azuis entrou.

**Professor Terada: **Este é o Peter Goldenberg. Vem da Alemanha e é o nosso novo estudante intercâmbio.

O rapaz olhou para a classe, mas mais fixamente para Sakura e os seus amigos...

* * *

Uau! Quem será este Peter? Bem, isso vocês vão descobrir no proximo capitulo. E mais não digo.

Bom, fiquem bem, e espero que tenham gostado.


	8. Regresso

Olá, olá, olá! Tudo bem? Demorei? Estive ocupada com a colónia de férias. Don't worry! Aqui vai mais um capitulo.

* * *

Havia qualquer coisa de estranho naquele rapaz. Shaoran e Sakura tinham essa sensação. Esta sentiu mesmo um calafrio assim que olhou para aquele rapaz, que os mirava de alto a baixo. O professor indicou-lhe o lugar e lá começaram com a habitual rotina mas não sem Shaoran ter aquele rapaz debaixo de olho.

No intervalo, o grupo aproveitou para conversar sobre ele.

**Shaoran: **Achei aquele Peter Goldenberg muito estranho.

**Tomoyo: **Ele até é giro. Mas reparei que ele não fala muito.

**Meilin: **Pudera! Imagina se fosses viver para um pais entrangeiro com gente desconhecida e que não fala a mesma lingua que tu?

**Shaoran: **Eu sei bem o que isso é. Mas não é disso que estou a falar. Sakura, não sentiste nada?

**Sakura: **Sim, eu senti uma energia muito estranha quando ele entrou na sala. Muito esquisito.

**Shaoran: **Oiçam, vocês acham que ele tem alguma coisa a ver com Persephone?

**Tomoyo: **Não me parece. Tu achas?

**Sakura: **A mim também não.

**Shaoran: **Eu cá não sei. Há energia negativa a rondá-lo. E não tem mal nenhum estarmos atentos.

**Peter: **Olá! Guten Morgen.

**Sakura: **O quê?

**Peter: **Estava só a cumprimentar. Tu deves ser a Sakura Kinomoto, não é verdade?

**Sakura: **Sim, sou.

**Shaoran: **E posso saber como é que tu sabes isso?

**Peter: **Eu sei muitas coisas, Li. Mas depois falamos melhor. Auf wiedersehen!

E afastou-se, deixando o grupo bastante intrigado. No entanto Tomoyo olhava-o com bastante interesse.

**Tomoyo: **Bem, seja como for, ele tem personalidade.

* * *

Entretanto, Seth observava atentamente os movinentos da caçadora de cartas. Via-a entrar em casa, ser recebida pelo pai, conversar com ele e o irmão enquanto jantavam...O rapaz tinha entranha sensação ao ver aqueles gestos quotidianos de carinho. Alguma vez alguém o tratara assim? Tivera uma familia como aquela? Espera aí um momento! Em que raio estaria ele a pensar?!

**Touya: **Quem é que fez as panquecas?

**Sakura: **Fui eu!

**Touya: **Eu logo vi! Vou mas é ao hospital fazer uma lavagem ao estômago. Comida feita por monstros é o que dá.

**Sakura: **TOUYA!

**Fujitaka: **Então, então, meninos...

* * *

Entretanto, Sakura subiu para o quarto, onde viu Kero olhar para o céu, atrave´s da janela.

**Sakura: **A ver as estrelas, Kero? Fartaste-te do jogo?

**Kero: **Na verdade, eu estava a reparar numa...muito especial.

**Sakura: **E o que ela tem de especial?

**Kero: **Não sei bem. Ela tem qualquer coisa de familiar...

**Sakura: **Bem, vou durmir. Boa noite, Kero!

**Kero: **Boa noite. Eu também vou durmir. Até amanhã.

* * *

Sakura adormeceu...mas...já não estava no seu quarto! Em vez disso, estava num jardim cheio de flores. Á sua frente, estava uma bela mulher, de cabelo ruivo apanhado por uma trança e olhos azuis, profundos como o mar.

**Sakura: **Quem...quem és tu?

**Kitsune: **Sou a Kitsune. Ainda bem que apareceste, sucessora do Mestre Clow. Precisava de te ver, uma vez que tu és a unica que pode por fim a estes dias negros.

**Sakura: A **Persephone tem feito muito mal...

**Kitsune: **Sim, mas eu não lhe guardo rancor.A Persephone está a vitima de algo mais poderoso do que ela. Uma grande injustiça. Ela precisa da tua ajuda.

**Sakura: **Mas porquê? O que se passa?

**Kitsune: **Não te posso falar nisso agora mas lembra-te que estás sempre protegida pela minha estrela.

**Sakura: **Kitsune, por favor, espera.

* * *

A sala de aula estava vazia, o professor ainda não tinha chegado, então, o grupo aproveitou para falar sobre o assunto Persephone. Sakura contou sobre o seu sonho, o que os deixou qainda mais intrigados.

**Kero:** Eu sabia! Eu sabia que havia qualquer coisa de familiar naquela estrela!

**Sakura: **Não percebi o que ela queria dizer mas tenho a impressão que se passar alguma coisa de mau. De certeza.

**Shaoran: **Então, quer dizer que existe algo ainda mais poderoso e ainda pior do que a Persephone.

**Meilin: **Será que isto nunca mais acaba? Caramba!

**Eriol: **Tem calma, Meilin. Tudo se vai resolver.

Meilin olhou para Eriol com ternura. Toda a gente sabia do seu feitio complicado. Porém, Eriol transmitia-lhe paz e tranquilidade.Tal como a todos os outros. Mas...havia coisa de diferente...Nunca conhecera um rapaz como Eriol, mesmo sabendo que ele era a reencarnação de Clow, sabia que, para além disso, ele era um rapaz especial.

**Tomoyo: **Ei, olhem, é o Peter! Olá!

**Peter (envergonhado):** Hã...olá.

Tomoyo fitou-o intrigada, vendo afastar-se.

**Tomoyo: **Que se passa com aquele rapaz? Hei, Peter!

**Peter: **Sim?

Tomoyo: Eu sei que és novo aqui e mal te conhecemos mas gostaria de fazer-te um convite...

* * *

Como de costume, Shaoran levou Sakura a casa. Os dois tinha a noção de que estavam cada vez mais proximos. Era tão bom estarem os dois juntos...Espeecialmente agora, que se aproximavam as ferias da pascoa e iriam acampar com Touya e o resto do grupo.

**Sakura: **Ai, que bom! No fim de semana vai estar bom tempo! Vai ser óptimo acampar!

**Shaoran: **E o melhor de tudo é que vão ser as nossas primeiras férias juntos deste ano.

**Sakura: **Pois é. Vamos poder matar saudades. - E beijaram-se.

**Shaoran: **E o Toya?

**Sakura: **Com ele posso eu bem.

**Touya: **Nesse caso, prepara-te para arrumares as coisas e deitar-te cedo que a alvorada é ás sete. A Ishigo vem buscar-nos às oito o mais tardar. Ah, é verdade, já te falei nos fantasmas da floresta?

**Sakura: **F f fantasmas?!

**Touya: **Tem calma, monstro. Os fantasmas têm mais medo de ti do tu deles.

**Sakura: **TOUYA!!! Pára de me assustares e já te disse que não sou monstro!

**Shaoran:** Então, até amanhã, Saki.

**Sakura: **Até amanhã.

* * *

E lá estava Persephone, no seu mundo, completamente satisfeita pois em breve iria acabar com a Kinomoto e Clow e proseguir com os seus objectivos. O jovem Seth aproximou-se da sua mestra.

**Seth: **Persephone, soube agora mesmo que a Kinomoto e os amigos vão para Okinawa. Convidaram-me para ir com eles.

**Persephone: **Óptimo. Prepara-te, Seth. A derradeira batalha vai começar. ah, é verdade, tomei a liberdade de te dar uns reforços... Observa: Da água nascerá a Dor. A Dor que eu passei quando me trancaram aqui. E a que eles sentirão!

Ergueu o seu bastão e de um lago negro, saiu um monstro de água, aparentemente bastante forte.

**Persephone: **Do fogo nascerá o Ódio que lhes tenho. Do ar nascerá a Escuridão deste mal e da terra, a minha Vingança! Vai ser um acampamento que els jamais esqueçerão!

* * *

Uau! Até eu estou com medo! Ah ah ah ah ah! O que será que ela lhes irá fazer? Logo verão! Bem, continuem com as fics e se for o caso, boas férias! 


	9. Perigo no acampamento!

Oi oi oi! Tudo ok? Desculpem lá, há muito que não posto. Fui colocada na universidade e tenho andado ocupada. Mas aqui vai o novo capitulo!

* * *

A carinha seguia com o nosso conhecido grupo. Estavam todos muitos divertidos, quer dizer, quase todos. O jovem Peter sentia-se um pouco desconfortavel, mas Tomoyo achou que provavelmente ele sentia-se deslocado por não conhecer ninguém. No entanto quando Peter olhou para ela e para o restante grupo não pôde deixar de sorrir. Era um pequeno sorriso mas visivel o suficiente. mas porquê? Porque seriam eles assim, tão amigos, tão amaveis...? 

**Sakura: **Ai, está um dia espectacular! Adoro ese sol!

**Tomoyo: **Tens razão.

**Sakura: **Olha lá, Tomoyo, ainda não me disseste para que é que trouxeste tantas malas só para um fim de semana!

**Tomoyo: **Ó amiga, eu tenho de estar prevenida! É por isso que trouxe montes de roupa e maquilhagem para ti também. Nunca se sabe!

**Sakura: **Nunca se sabe o quê?

Para responder á pergunta de Sakura, Tomoyo tirou algo da sua mala que trazia á tiracolo de que não podia separar-se. Esse objecto era, claro, a câmara de filmar.

**Tomoyo: **Nunca se sabe quando te poderei filmar com os lindos vestidos que fiz para ti, minha querida Sakura...

**Touya: **Eu, no teu lugar, não o faria. Ela comeu três tigelas de arroz ontem, percebes? Está muito rechonchuda...

**Sakura: **TOUYA!!! Quando chegarmos, eu dou-te o arroz!

E desatarm á gargalhada.

**Ishigo: **Vocês andam sempre ás turras mas gostam muito um do outro.

**Sakura e Touya: **Lá isso é verdade.

**Sakura: **Mas olhem, vocês têm mesmo a certeza de que lá não há fantasmas?

**Shaoran: **Calma, Sakura. Não há fantasmas nenhuns e se houver eu protejo-te.

**Sakura: **Ai ai, Shaoran! És mesmo um fofo!

**Meilin: **Estás a ver? Não te preocupes, donzela, que aqui o teu principe vai proteger-te, não é, Xiao Lang?

**Shaoran: **Com todas a minhas forças.

**Eriol: **É assim mesmo.

* * *

Era de noite. Dois miudos passavam por aquele lugar. Um deles reparou algo estranho no lago. Algo sinisto. O monstro tomou forma. O medo fez-lhes gritar e fugir dali para fora. Não sabiam o que era aquilo e também não lhes interessava. Só queriam fugir dali. 

A criatura não os seguiu. Não eram eles que procurava. Juntou-se aos seus companheiros e seguiram em direcção á sua verdadeira presa...

* * *

Nada melhor de que estar no campo, numa casinha acolchegante, com as pessoas de quem gostamos, a jogar monopólio. Isso era o que pensava Sakura e o resto do grupo. 

**Touya: **Três casas e dois hoteis! Nada mau, miudo! Tens mesmo jeito para o negócio!

**Shaoran: **As tuas ironias não me atingem. Passa para cá a massa que esse lance vai sair-te caro.

**Ishigo:** Não estão a ouvir nada?

Estavam sim. E o ruido não era nada agradavel, tal como a presença que Shaoran, Sakura e Eriol sentiam.

**Eriol: **Deve ser lá do lago. Nós vamos lá ver. Touya, fica aqui com a Ishigo. Esperem aí, onde está o Peter?

**Tomoyo: **Ele disse que ia dar uma volta. Meu deus, e se lhe aconteçeu alguma coisa?

E lá foram os cinco. Mas o que viram deixouos completamente aterrados. Quem seriam, ou melhor, o que seriam aquelas criaturas monstruosas?

**Persephone: **Ora, ora, boa noite! Que tal vai o acampamento?

**Verglas: **E se nós jogassemos um jogo? Luta de humanozinhos falhados contra monstros poderosos. Vai ser divertido...pelo menos para nós! Hi hi hi hi hi.

**Persephone:** É verdade, que falta de educação a minha! Ainda não vos apresentei os meus novos amigos!

**Monstro de água: **Vim da água para vos causar Dor!

**Monstro de fogo:** Sou do fogo. Sintam o Ódio de Persephone!

**Monstro de ar: **A Escuridão dominará o ar.

**Monstro da terra:** A Vingança de Persephone será dura como a terra!

**Seth: **Quanto a mim...vocês já me conhecem.

**Sakura: **Peter?!

**Tomoyo: **Mas...porquê? Porquê?

**Seth: **Para vossa informação, o meu nome é Seth. Sou aprendiz de Persephone, a rainha da trevas e com muito orgulho!

**Shaoran: **Eu sabia que não eras boa peça!

**Verglas: **Bla bla bla...Vamos mas é ao que interessa!

Verglas assumiu a sua forma original e preparou-se para o ataque. Sakura , Persephone e Eriol libertaram os seus bastões. Persephone lançou os seus raios através do seu bastão mas Sakura safou-se graças á carta Escudo. O monstro de fogo e Seth atacavam Shaoran mas este esquivava-se com sua espada mágica. Eriol também também não se deu nada mal com o monstro do ar. Tomoyo estava bastante assustada. Que poderia ela fazer? Não possuia qualquer tipo de magia. O monstro da terra reparou nela e pegou-lhe com as suas patas enormes. Meilin, que lutava com ele conforme podia, graças ao seu talento em artes marciais, apressou-se a ir em seu auxilio. mas o adversário derrubou-a.

**Persephone: **Sakura Kinomoto, tive uma ideia melhor...vamos fazer um acordo. Dás-me o selo e as cartas de clow e eu pouparei a vida da tua amiga.

**Sakura: **Não! Não faças mal á Tomoyo! Peço-te!

Sakura não aguentava mas. Caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar.

**Sakura: **Por favor!

**Seth: **Persephone...faça o que ela diz.

**Persephone: **O quê? Eu acho que não ouvi o que disseste, Seth!

**Seth: **Persephone, nós apenas queremos as cartas de clow e acabar com Clow e a sua descendente. Essa rapariga não tem nada a ver com isto. Não tem magia. Não poderá fazer nada contra nós. Não lhe faças mal. Não te peço mais nada.

**Persephone:** Meu querido Seth, como tua mestre, sempre tive muito respeito por ti. Acolhi-te. Farei o que pediste.

**Seth: **Vais libertá-la?

**Persephone: **Não. Pediste-me para libertá-la. E ao fazeres isso acabaste de assinar...A TUA SENTENÇA DE MORTE!

Seth foi atingido por um dos raios de Persephone.

**Persephone:** Fixa bem isto na tua cabeçinha, Sakura Kinomoto! Ou as cartas de Clow ou a vida da tua amiga! Agora escolhe!

E desapareçeram.

**Shaoran: **Cobardes!

**Sakura: **O que é que eu faço agora? O que é que eu faço?

**Shaoran: **Sakura, tem calma. Tudo se vai resolver. Não estavamos á espera disto.

**Meilin: **Eles levaram a Tomoyo...e eu não pude fazer nada...

**Eriol: **Meilin...

**Meilin: **Não pude, nem posso, porque não tenho magia! Se ao menos eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa...

**Eriol: **Ouve, Meilin, tu podes fazer muito mais do que imaginas. Tu és capaz, garanto-te.

**Meilin: **Eriol...obrigada...

**Eriol: **E quanto ao Seth, o que fazemos com ele?

**Shaoran: **Por mim, ele aí ficava! Ele merece!

**Sakura: **Shaoran! Nem pensar, por muito mau que ele tenha sido, não podemos deixá-lo aqui ferido! Vamos levá-lo e cuidamos dele. Nós...nós temos de fazer alguma coisa...para salvar a Tomoyo...

* * *


	10. Diana

Olá a todos! Tudo bem com vocês? Ora aqui vai um novo capítulo.

* * *

Assim que chegaram á casa de campo, Sakura contou tudo o que acontecera ao irmão e a Ishigo. 

**Ishigo: **Bem, que história! Eu já acreditava em magia mas isto...

**Sakura: **Tu acreditas em magia?

**Ishigo: **E por que não?

**Touya: **Bom, e agora, o que vamos fazer?

**Shaoran: **Isso não sabemos, mas temos de pensar num plano.

**Ishigo: **Esperem, eu conheço uma pessoa. Talvez...

**Shaoran: **Quem?

**Ishigo: **Uma senhora minha amiga. E é mesmo mágica, literalmente.

**Eriol: **E quem é?

**Ishigo: **Chama-se Noriko Kunikida. Ela é directora de um lar para crianças aqui perto. Eu levo-vos lá.

**Meilin: **E achas que ela pode ajudar?

**Ishigo: **Talvez, mas não custa nada tentar.

De repente, Seth acordou.

**Sakura:** Seth, estás bem?

**Seth: **Acho que sim.

**Sakura: **Seth, por que é que te juntaste a Persephone? Tu és um bom rapaz, eu sei, e a Tomoyo gosta muito de ti.

**Seth: **Tu não compreendes. Eu devo-lhe muito. Ela ajudou-me sempre.

**Eriol: **Mas isso não é razão. Ela controla-te. Só te está a usar, percebes? Seth, eu tenho a certeza absoluta que não é isto que o teu coração quer.

Eriol tinha razão. Sempre fizera o que Persephone queria, embora não concordasse, e no fim de contas, ela só o estava a usar como um fantoche, um peão, algo que ela precisava para os seus interesses.

E Tomoyo...Uma rapariga tão gentil para com ele...Agora corria perigo...

E tudo por sua culpa.

**Seth: **Temos de ir imediamente!

**Shaoran (agarrando por um braço) : **Olha lá, onde pensas que vais?

**Seth: **Temos de ir buscar a Tomoyo. Vocês não sabem do que do que a Persephone é capaz.

**Shaoran: **Sabemos, sim. E muito bem. E é por isso que temos que agir com cautela.

**Sakura: **Vamos, Seth. Quanto á Tomoyo, nós vamos salvá-la, nem que seja a ultima coisa que façamos. A Persephone não lhe vai fazer mal. Precisa dela para chegar a mim e ás cartas de Clow. Vais ajudar-nos, não vais?

**Seth: **Podem contar comigo.

**Meilin:** Óptimo! Então amanhã bem cedinho, vamos ao lar falar com essa tal Noriko.

* * *

**Kero: **O QUÊ? 

**Sakura: **Ai, não grites, Kero!

**Kero: **Como é que tu queres que eu esteja depois do que me contaste?!

**Sakura: **Kero, nós vamos revorver isto. Vai correr tudo bem.

Embora Sakura fosse uma rapariga bastante positiva, tinha medo que as suas palavras não não correspondessem á verdade.

**Kero: **Eu vou aí ter com vocês!

**Sakura: **Nem penses, Kero! Ficas aí com a Spinel a tomar contar conta do meu pai!

**Kero: **Está bem, está bem! Mas se precisares...

**Sakura: **Eu ligo-te. Adeus Kero.

E desligou o telemovel.

**Ishigo: **Quem é o Kero?

**Sakura: **É um amigo. É guardião das cartas de Clow. Mas depois depois explico-te melhor.

**Ishigo: **Olhem, o lar é alí em em frente. Depois ligem para eu e o Touya virmos buscar-vos.

E assim, após Ishigo ter-se ido embora, o grupo dirigiram-se ao lar. Parecia daquelas mansões europeias antigas mas bem conservada. Era uma casa enorme, com paredes brancas, várias janelas e uma porta imponente. Sakura olhava divertida para as crianças a brincar e a correem de um lado para o outro. Meilin aproximou-se de uma pequenina de uns 4 ou 5 anos.

**Meilin: **Olá. Sabes onde está a Noriko.

**Menina: **Deve estar na estufa.

O grupo seguiu na direcção indicada pela pequena, mas a casa era tão grande que se perderam. Algo se aproximava deles. Qual não foi o seu espanto quando viram que era...

**Meilin: **Uma borboleta!

**Shaoran:** Ela quer que o sigamos.

**Sakura: **Então vamos embora. Pode ser que ela nos leve á Noriko.

Se bem o pensaram, melhor o fizeram. Seguiram, então, a borboleta. Era lindissima, de asas brancas. A borboleta levou-os a um jardim, onde se encontrava uma estufa. O grupo entrou naquele reino de flores, onde estava uma mulher, sentada numa cadeira de baloiço, a ler um livro. A mulher tinha longos cabelos loiros, com uma madeixa cor de rosa. Eriol sentiu que lhe era bastante familiar.

**Sakura: **Desculpe, a senhora é a Noriko Kunikida?

A mulher olhou-os com curiosidade.

**Noriko: **Sou, sim. O que desejam?

**Sakura: **Bem, não sabemos com começar. É bastante dificil de acreditar. Viemos pedir a sua ajuda.

Sakura contou. Mas Noriko interrompeu-a, com um olhar cheio de rancor.

**Noriko: **Desculpem, mas não vou ajudar-vos!

**Shaoran: **Desculpe? Acho que a senhora não percebeu...

**Noriko: **Não. Vocês é que não perceberam! Clow teve a culpa de tudo! Eu sempre o respeitei. Clow sabia exactamente como era a Persephone, e mesmo assim...Sempre tive um grande respeito pelo mestre Clow e gostava muito da Persephone, mas depois de tudo o que aconteçeu, perdi a minha consideração por eles! Não tenho mais nada a ver com Clow nem com Persephone! Agora saiam!

**Sakura:** Mas...A senhora conhecia-os?

**Noriko: **E muito bem! Eu sou Diana, irmã de Persephone e da Kitsune...Que morreu! E já vos disse para se irem embora!

Meilin fuzilou-a com o olhar. Lagrimas caiam da face de Sakura, enquanto saía, amparada por Shaoran, Meilin e Seth. Porém, Eriol, calmamente, dirigiu-sa a Noriko...ou Dina.

**Eriol: **Minha cara Diana, eu bem sabia que te conhecia de algum lado. Acho que temos de conversar.

* * *

Sentados num banco do jardim do lar. Sakura mal podia acreditar. Era a ultima óportunidade de salvar Tomoyo..e ela falhara. 

**Meilin: **Aquela...Quem é que ela pensa que é para nos expulsar daquela maneira? Ela não vê a confusão que isto está? Há uma amiga nossa em perigo! E não!

**Shaoran: **Ela tinha as suas razões mas não é preciso tratar-nos assim!

**Seth: **Bem, já vi que vamos sair de mãos a abanar. E o que é que o Eriol está lá a fazer.

**Sakura: **Não sei, mas espero que consiga convencê-la.

* * *

**Eriol: **Diana, ouve. 

**Noriko:** Na verdade, eu preferia que não me chamasses isso. Só quero esquecer o que aconteceu.

**Eriol:** Isso não servirá de nada. Há uma amiga que está prisioneira de Persephone e precisamos da tua ajuda para a salvar. Eu sou a reencarnação de Clow tal como tu de Diana, e sei o que aconteceu mas talvez possamos fazer alguma coisa. Então? Podemos contar contigo?

* * *

Bem, o capítulo está muito pequenino, mas não houve tempo para mais. 

Beijocas


	11. Ambição e submissão

Oi! Ora então, cá estou eu para mais um capítulo. E preparem-se porque este vai ser uma bomba!

* * *

Escuridão. Nada mais do que escuridão. A pobre Tomoyo detestava aquele lugar horrivel. Tinha os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, mas no se4u coração ainda havia esperança: A esperança de que vinham buscá-la... 

E Seth. Porquê? Por que é lhe desiludira?

**Persephone: **Confortavel?

Tomoyo apenas a olhou com desprezo.

**Persephone: **Não te preocupes. A tua querida Sakura não te vai deixar aqui muito tempo. Ela virá...com o que eu quero.

**Tomoyo: **A Sakura nunca te entregará as cartas!

**Persephone: **Claro que vai. Por uma amizade tão bonita como a vossa, aquela mosquinha morta fará o que lhe pedirmos. Aguenta, minha querida Tomoyo. Aguenta. Tens...**muito tempo** para a ver.

E saiu, rindo maliciosamente, enquanto Tomoyo desesperava.

"Sakura...Tu vens me buscar. Tu vais conseguir. Eu sinto-o."

* * *

Enquanto isso, no lar. 

**Noriko: **Está bem. Eu ajudo-vos! Acreditem, eu quero resolver isto tanto quanto vocês.

**Eriol: **Noriko, obrigado.

**Sakura: **Eriol...

**Eriol: **Tudo bem. A Noriko vai ajudar-nos.

**Meilin:** YES!

**Sakura (Dando-lhe um grande abraço): **Noriko...nem sei como lhe agradeçer.

**Noriko: **As crianças ficarão com uma colega minha. Venham comigo.

E foram todos lá fora, para o jardim. Noriko tirou do bolso uma pequena chave.

**Noriko: **Este é o meu selo. Com ele pode-se viajar através das dimensões. Mas se a vossa amiga está prisioneira nas celas do mundo das trevas temos de nos despachar. Lá, o tempo passa mais lentamente do que aqui.

**Sakura: **A quanto tempo no mundo das trevas equivale um dia na Terra?

**Noriko: **Uma semana...talvez duas.

**Seth:** Tomoyo...Não acredito...Deixámo-la lá durante esse tempo todo?

**Shaoran: **Sakura, tudo se vai resolver. Vais ver.

**Meilin: **S-Sakura, está uma coisa a brilhar no teu bolso.

Subitamente, uma carta Sakura saiu, flutuando e brilhando, do bolso de Sakura. Sakura reparou que era a...

**Sakura: **Regresso!

**Eriol: **Eu acho que a carta quer dizer-nos algo. Talvez algo sobre a Persephone que nós não sabemos.

**Sakura: **Malta, eu vou. Pode ser uma oportunidade para salvarmos a Tomoyo, tenho um pressentimento disso. Shaoran, espera por mim. Eu já volto.

Sakura libertou a carta Regresso e com a magia das cerejeiras, voltou novamente ao passado. Conhecia aquele jardim. Já lá estivera uma vez, quando descobrira que Eriol era a reencarnação do mestre Clow. Aquela era a casa do próprio mestre Clow.

No meio das flores, estavam três raparigas. Uma delas era Kitsune. Outra era bastnte parecida com Noriko. Seria Diana, de certeza. A terceira, de longos cabelos negros, era-lhe bastante familiar. Também lá estavam Keroberos e Yue.

**Diana: **Então..tu vais ser a mestre das catras? Isso é uma grande honra, Persephone.

**Persephone: **É sim. Será que serei digna da sua magia?

**Kitsune: **Eu acredito que sim, irmãzinha. - O seu sorriso amigavel tornou-se de repente triste.- Gosto muito desta árvore. Mas seria melhor se estivesse florida.

**Persephone: **Isso resolve-se.

Libertou o báculo e a carta Flor fez as lindas flores da cerejeira desabrocharem.

**Persephone: **Esta é a minha preferida.

**Kitsune: **Uau, Persephone, obrigada!

Sakura mal podia acreditar que aquela rapariga tão amável podesse ser Persephone. O que se passara?

**Sakura: **Aquela...aquela é a Persephone. É tão...diferente!

**Clow: **É dificil de acreditar mas é ela.

Sakura olhou para o lado e viu o mestre Clow.

**Sakura: **M-mestre Clow!

**Persephone: **E olha só! Também consigo dominar o fogo!

E utilizou as habilidades da carta Fogo.

**Keroberos: **Persephone, cuidado!

**Persephone: **Desculpa, tem calma! Eu tenho tudo sob controlo! Eu adoro isto!

**Clow: **Vem. Há algo que tens que ver.

Era uma sala escura. Persephone estva lá, em frente de um espelho. Sakura assutou-se ao ouvir uma voz vinda desse mesmo espelho. Uma voz fria e cruel.

**Voz: **Então, agora és a mestre das cartas.

**Persephone: **Sim, sou. E tu quem és? Aviso-te, como mestre das cartas, é bem que não me desafies.

**Voz: **Eu sei. Uma feiticeira poderosa como tu. Sou Lord Darkus e tenho algo a avisar-te. Clow vai dar as cartas a Kitsune!

**Persephone: **O quê?

**Lord Darkus:** Kitsune sempre foi a favorita de Clow. É bela e doce e é por isso que também a quero. Mas tu...Clow deixou-te para trás.

**Persephone: **Ele nunca faria isso. EU SOU A MAIS PODEROSA! A MAIS FORTE!

**Lord Darkus: **Pelos vistos, essa não é a opinião de Clow. Vais perdoá-los por isso? Vais?

**Persephone: **Não, nunca!

E Persephone correu dali para fora, furiosa, cheia de ódio. Sakura e Clow seguiram-na até chegaren ao jardim, onde estavam as duas irmãs, Clow, e os dois guardiões.

**Persephone:** Como pudeste? Como? Eu fui a escolhida! EU!

**Clow: **Persephone, tu estás cada vez mais ambiciosa. Isso não é bom para as cartas Clow. Quanto maior é o poder, maior é a responsabildade. Não podes usá-los como bem entenderes.

**Persephone: **Isso é tudo treta!

**Yue: **Não é, e tu sabes disso. Clow tem razão: Embora eu não queira outro mestre, Kitsune, pelo menos, irá usar os poderes das cartas para o bem e não para proveito próprio.

**Persephone: **Seus...Kitsune, tu pagas-mas!

**Kitsune: **Persephone, eu não...

Mas não lhe serviu de nada. Do báculo de Persephone um raio atingiu Kitsune, tirando-lhe a vida.

**Keroberos: **Não!

**Yue: **Kitsune!

**Diana:** Como é que foste capaz...Como é que foste capaz?!

**Clow: **Persephone, tu...

**Persephone: **Não me interessa! As cartas serão minhas! A feiticeira mais poderosa do mundo serei eu!

**Clow: **Vês como a tua ambição te trará desgraça? O teu acto foi imperdoavel! A partir de agora serás condenada ao mundo das trevas, de onde nunca mais sairás.

**Persephone: **NÃAAAO!!! MALDITO! EU VOLTAREI E QUANDO ISSO ACONTEÇER TU PAGARÁS CARO!

Então fora assim que tudo acontecera. Mas, que lugar era aquele? Horrivel. Tão escuro. E frio.

Para sua surpresa, o mestre Clow já lá não estava mas sim os seus amigos.

**Sakura: **Shaoran, Meilin, Seth, Eriol, Noriko, que fazem aqui?

**Meilin: **Não sei, estvamos á tua espera e de repente viemos parar aqui.

**Persephone: **Ora ora ora, o grupinho todo junto. Ainda bem que estão aqui.

Persephone lá estava. Com Tomoyo. E um homem que não conheciam.

**Sakura: **Tomoyo! - E as duas abraçaram-se emocionadas com o reencontro.

**Tomoyo: **Eu sabia! Eu sabia que virias! Seth...Que bom!

**Seth: **Já cá estamos, Tomoyo. Agora ninguém te fará mal.

**Persephone: **Este é Lord Darkus. E vocês têm algo que nós queremos.

**Darkus: **Está na hora de cumprires o acordo. As cartas Clow para ti e Kitsune para mim.

**Sakura: **O quê?

**Shaoran: **Que estás para aí a dizer?

**Noriko: **A Kitsune morreu, Darkus, esqueceste-te?

**Darkus: **Sim, morreu, mas a sua essência ainda persiste. Dentro de ti, Sakura Kinomoto. Sei que falaste com ela e que estás protegida por essa essência, pela estrela de Kitsune. Agora, sê uma boa menina. Entrega as cartas a Persephone e vem comigo.

**Sakura:** Nunca!

**Darkurs: **Sakura, tu ouviste mutio bem o que disse, minha querida. Faz o que eu te digo.

Os olhos de Darkus brilhavam maliciosamente enquanto olhava fixamente para Sakura. Ela sentia-se estranha. Não conseguia deixar de olhar para aquele homem tão belo e sedutor. As pernas não lhe obedeciam. Foi ter com ele, hipnotizada.

**Tomoyo: **Sakura!

**Shaoran: **Sakura, que estás a fazer.

**Sakura: **Vou...ficar contigo, Darkus. Vamos...vamos ficar juntos para sempre. Aqui tens...as cartas.

**Persephone: **Finalmente! Finalmente!

**Noriko: **Não pode ser!

Shaoran aproximou-se de Sakura. Não iria deixar que Darkus a controlasse e fizesse com ela o que bem entendesse.

**Shaoran: **Sakura...Florzinha...Reage! Por favor, não vás! Ele está a enfeiticar-te!

**Sakura: **Eu...vou...com Darkus.

**Shaoran:** Sakura, não!

**Darkus: **É inutil, descendente de Clow. Não conseguirás quebrar o feitiço. Ela é minha agora. Vamos.

E foram-se embora, deixando todos desesperados, especialmente Shaoran.

* * *

Bem, este foi mesmo emocionante, não foi? Esperem só pelo próximo! 

Beijinhos para vocês todos.


	12. Em busca

Olá! Cá estou eu de novo mais um capítulo. Aposto que vocês estão ansiosos para saber o que vai acontecer agora que a Saki está nas mãos de Darkus!

* * *

Sakura acordou, numa espécie de divã. Confusa, olhou em volta, mas não reconheceu o lugar onde estava.

**Sakura:** Onde estou? Que aconteceu? E porque estou vestida assim?

Sakura usava o lindo vestido branco. Era igualzinho ao de Kitsune.

**Darkus: **Então, já acordaste?

**Sakura: **O que é estás aqui a fazer?

**Darkus: **O que achas? Estou no meu castelo. Agora que irás ficar por cá, está tudo á tua disposição.

**Sakura: **Eu não vou ficar aqui! Shaoran...Onde está ele? E os outros?

**Darkus: **Eles não estão aqui. Não se atreveriam já que estás comigo.

**Sakura: **Darkus...Porque fazes isto?

Darkus não lhe respondeu. Limitou-se a lançar-lhe o seu olhar gélido e cruel.

**Sakura: **É por causa de Kitsune? Provocaste isto por causa dela? Se gostavas assim tanto dela tenta compreender. Eu já falei com ela e ela era muito simpática.

**Darkus: **Era...

**Sakura: **Ela não gostava de ti como tu gostavas dela, pois não? Ela apenas sentia uma grande amizade por ti? Por favor, Darkus, tenho a certeza de que ela não queria que isto acontecesse. Pára com esta confusão e deixa-me ir embora.

**Darkus: **Nunca! Se eu não pude ter Kitsune, tenho-te aqui, mestra das cartas. Serás a rainha da escuridão e ficarás comigo para sempre! Terás tudo o que quiseres!

**Sakura: **Mas Darkus...Eu...Amo outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que também me ama. Não podes mudar os meus sentimentos. Não á força.

**Darkus: **O Li? O descendente de Clow? Isso é uma parvoice!

**Sakura: **Não é uma parvoice! Sentimentos não são parvoice!

Darkus apontou-lhe o seu báculo.

**Darkus:** Atreves-te a desafiar-me?

Trémula, Sakura pôs a mão no bolso em busca das suas cartas mas...

**Sakura: **As cartas! O selo!

**Darkus: **Entregaste-os a Persephone, não te lembras, minha querida?

**Sakura: **Não! Eu nunca o faria! Não!

**Darkus: **Mentaliza-te de que não podes fazer nada! Nem tu nem os teus amigos!

* * *

**Shaoran: **Sakura!

Os outros agarravam-no tentando em vão acalmá-lo.

**Meilin: **Xiao Lang, ouve, tem calma! Nós vamos buscar a Sakura!

**Shaoran: **Não! Eu vou!

**Seth: **Mas, Shaoran...

**Shaoran: **Alguém tem de recuperar as cartas. Eu vou buscar a Sakura!

**Tomoyo:** Tens a certeza? Não queres que a gente vá contigo?

**Shaoran: **Tomoyo, tu e a Meilin ficam aqui. O Eriol, a Noriko e o Seth tratam da Persephone. Eles conhecem-na melhor que ninguém. Do Darkus trato eu!

**Noriko: **Tudo bem, mas lembra-te de uqe estamos a torcer por ti.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Persephone celebrava satisfeita o seu exito.

**Persephone: **Ah ah ah ah ah! Até que enfim! Depois de tanto tempo! Finalmente sou a mestre da cartas! Muito bem mostrem-me o que valem!

**Verglas: **Mostre lá, mestra!

Com o seu báculo, Persephone fez uma magia e as cartas iam-se tornando negras, mas algo correu mal.

**Persephone: **O que se passa? Por que não funciona?

A carta espelho libertou-se.

**Espelho: **Porque tu não és a nossa mestre. Fizeste coisas muito más, Persephone. Nós, cartas, estabelecemos uma forte ligação com a mestre Sakura. Ela criou-nos com carinho, coisa que nunca farias. Não te iremos obedecer.

Para mostrar o seu degragrado perante a atitude de Persephone, todas as cartas de libertaram.

**Luz: **Concordo com a Espelho.

**Escuridão:** Causaste o desequilibrio. Pagarás pelos teus actos.

A carta Bosque fez aparecer ramos de árvore que ataram Persephone. Tornaram-se novamente cartas e desapareceram.

**Persephone: **Voltem! Voltem aqui! Traidoras!

**Verglas: **Desatem a minha mestra já!

Entretanto, Eriol, Seth, Noriko e Shaoran chegaram.

**Noriko: **Bem, o que se passou aqui?

**Eriol: **Talvez ela...não tenha jogado bem as cartas.

**Persephone: **Deves ter muita piada, Clow!

**Verglas: **Sim, deves ter muita piada!

**Persephone: **Cala-te, idiota!

**Seth: **Que fazemos com ela?

**Noriko ( tirando-lhe o báculo e fazendo-o desaparecer):** A humilhação será castigo suficiente.

**Persephone: **Ora, sua...Como te atreves?

**Eriol: **Muito bem. Agora, ela não será ameaça para ninguém.

**Shaoran: **Bem, vou indo. Desejem-me sorte.

**Seth: **Shaoran, vai correr tudo bem.

E assim, Shaoran pôs-se a caminho.

"Sakura, não tenhas medo. Eu já vou."

* * *

Hum...como é que isto acabará? Descubram no próximo capitulo. Ja ne!


	13. Uma grande batalha

Oi! Demorei, mas pronto, cá estou eu. Com mais um capítulo da minha bebé.

* * *

Shaoran não iria desistir. Nunca. A sua amada Sakura corria perigo. Não iria deixar que nenhum mal lhe acontecesse. O caminho para o castelo parecia longo. Mas o mais estranho era que quanto mais se aproximava dele mais se afastava. 

**Darkus: **Sempre quero ver se consegues cá chegar, Li.

**Sakura: **Darkus, por favor...

Ele já estava a andar á horas. Já lhe doiam os pés. Darkus resolveu piorar ainda mais a situação de Shaoran e fez, por magia, tornar o caminho mais tortuoso, cheio de espinhoss. E Shaoran já estava bastante magoado.

**Darkus: **Ainda achas que este fraco é o teu amor?

E saiu, deixando Sakura a olhar para o espelho sofrendo ao ver Shaoran magoado.

* * *

Entretanto na casa dos Kinomoto, Kero entretinha-se com o seu passatempo favorito: Jogos de video...e comer. 

**Kero: **Vai! Vai! Está quase! É só mais este boss! Vá lá! AAAAHHH!!! NÃAAO!!!

**Spinel: **Agora é a minha vez. Vou-te dar um bailinho, vais ver.

**Kero:** Bah, não fales do que não sabes!

E para se vingar enfiou-he uma bolacha de chocolate pela boca abaixo, o que deixou Spinel, obviamente, maluco.

**Kero: **Ah, o Fujitaka!

O pai de Sakura entrara nesse preciso momento. Mas ao contrário do que ele esperava, o simpático senhor sorriu-lhe.

**Fujitaka: **Olá.

**Kero: **O-olá!

**Fujitaka: **Tu és amigo da Sakura, certo?

**Kero: **Sim.

**Fujitaka: **Estou com um presentimento de algo de mau aconteceu á Sakura. Talvez tu possas ajudá-la.

**Kero:** Farei o que for preciso, mas a Sakura disse para ficarmos aqui consigo.

**Fujitaka: **Não sei qual é a missão da Sakura mas tenho a certeza de que é muito importante. Ela precisa de ajuda. Oh, a campaínha.

Do andar de baixo ouviu-se um " Eu abro! " de Nakuru. E vejam só! Nada mais, nada menos do que...Yukito.

**Nakuru: **Ora, ora, Tsukishiro!

**Fujitako: **Olá, Yukito. Como foi lá na terra dos teus avós?

**Yutiko: **Foi bom. O Touya e Sakura?

**Fujitaka: **Eles estão em Okinawa.

**Yukito: **Que pena! Acabei de chegar e resolvi passar por cá.

**Nakuru:** Hum hum, Tsukishiro, importas-te de irmos os dois lá acima.

**Yukito: **Tudo bem.

**Nakuru´( Em surdina ): **Tem a ver com...o teu outro eu.

**Yukito: **Parece ser sério.

Yukito assim fez. Já reunido com outros guardiães tomou a forma de Yue.

**Yue:** Sinto uma força maligna algures eperece-me que Sakura foi capturada por essa força.

**Kero: **Que fazemos agora?

**Yue: **Não há outra hipótese. Temos de partir e ajudar a nossa mestre.

* * *

Shaoran estava muito ferido e cansado mas não iria dar parte de fraco. Sempre fora ensinado a nunca desistir dos seus objectivos e desta vez, tinha razões para isso. Tinha de salvar Sakura. Até que não aguentou mais. Uma sombra pairava por cima dele. Reparou que era Keroberos. E junto com ele, Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon e Yue. 

**Shaoran: **Vocês...

**Keroberos: **Vá, sobe, rapaz.

E Shaoran subiu para as suas costas, feliz, cheio de esperança de conseguir encontrar Sakura.

* * *

**Sakura: **Shaoran...Obrigada, guardiões. 

A felicidade entrara no coração de Sakura. Shaoran estava bem. Mas...

**Darkus: **Posso saber o motivo desse teu sorriso?

**Sakura: **Bem...eu...

* * *

**Touya: **E agora? 

**Ishigo:** Touya, agora só nos resta esperar. Nós não temos poderes mágicos. Não te preocupes, o Shaoran e os outros vão conseguir.

**Touya: **Só de pensar que a minha irmã está nas mãos daquele monstro...

**Tomoyo:** Sakura...

**Meilin: **Isto é demais! Eu vou lá e dou-lhe uma lição!

**Tomoyo: **Lamento decepcionar-te, Meilin, mas acho que as artes marciais neste caso não resultariam.

Meilin soltou um suspiro de frustração.

* * *

Sakura estava cheia de medo. Sim, medo era o que sentia quando estava perto de Darkus. Mesmo que ele gostasse realmente dela ele não tinha nada a ver com o seu querido Shaoran. Ele não tinha aquele calor, aquele carinho... 

**Sakura: **Bem...é que...

**Darkus: **O teu Li está a chegar, não é? Bem podes esperar sentada.

**Sakura: **O Shaoran não tem medo de ti! Nem de ninguém!

Porém, de repente, os seus olhos ficaram fixos nos deles. Queria fugir, mas não conseguia. esqueceu-se de tudo.

**Darkus:** Vamos, esquese, Sakura. Esquece esse Li. Ele não virá. Nunca.

**Sakura: **Ele não vem...

**Darkus: **Só me tens a mim.

**Sakura: **Só te tenho a ti...

Sakura não resitiu mais e abraçou-o. De repente...

**Shaoran: **AFASTA-TE DELA!

Sakura despertou daquele transe. Lá estava Shaoran, Keroberos, Yue, Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon numa entrada triunfal. Tremendo e com os olhos rasos de lágrimas ela lançou-se nos seus braços.

**Sakura: **Shaoran, amor, estás bem? E vocês?

**Ruby Moon:** Está tudo bem, miuda. estamos aqui.

**Shaoran: **Eu disse que viria, florzinha. E quanto a ti, Darkus, temos umas contas a ajustar!

**Darkus: **Muito bem. Vamos a isso, descendente de Clow.

* * *

Bem, acabou-se o capítulo. Para a proxima há mais, lolololol. Beijocas! 


	14. O amor triunfa

Oi, meus amigos! Chegou o momento pelo qual todos esperámos! O grande final! lolololololol Desfrutem!

* * *

Lá estava Shaoran, frente a frente com Darkus. Sakura assistia a toda aquela tensão, completamente assustada e na espectativa do que iria acontecer. 

**Sakura: **Shaoran...

**Shaoran: **Não te preocupes, Sakura. Vai tudo correr bem. E quanto a ti...

**Darkus:** Chega de conversa.

Do seu báculo sairam raios prestes a atingir Shaoran, dos quais se conseguiu safar graças aos poderes da sua espada. Shaoran contra-atacou, mas Darkus conseguiu defender-se.

**Darkus: **É isso o teu melhor?

**Shaoran: **Estava só a aquecer. Ainda não viste nada!

Darkus chamou os monstros criados por Persephone.

**Ruby Moon: **Ui, que bichos feios.Vamos a isto, malta? Eu fico com o da água.

**Keroberos:** Nem pensar! Eu fico com o da água! Fica com o da terra!

**Spinel Sun: **O do ar é meu!

**Yue: **Francamente...

Cada um lutou com os seus respectivos adversários. Shaoran lançou o poder do trovão da sua espada. o que fez projectar Darkus.

**Sakura: **Shaoran, espera.

Sakura aproximou-se de Darkus.

**Sakura:** Darkus, por favor, eu não quero que ninguém saia magoado. Peço-te, acaba com isto. - Estendeu-lhe a mão. - Talvez possamos ser amigos. Acho que já chega, não achas.

**Shaoran: **Sakura. - Shaoran sorriu, deixoando bem claro o seu orgulho pela sua florzinha de cerejeira.

**Darkus: **És tão doce, Sakura. O mundo não foi feito para pessoas como tu.

Mas o seu olhar reflectia maldade. Inesperadamente, voltou de novo ao ataque e desta vez foi desfeirdo em Sakura.

**Shaoran: **SAKURA!

**Sakura ( levantando-se) : **Shaoran...não te preocupes, vai tudo correr bem. E tu, Darkus, não vou permitir que faças mal ás pessoas que eu amo. Tu não sabes o que é o amor.

Uma forte luz inundou todo castelo. Quando Sakura abriu os olhos, viu as suas companheiras cartas em volta dela.

**Sakura: **Queridas cartas...

As cartas fizeram uma roda fazendo surgir, por magia, o selo, entregando-o a Sakura. Esta ouviu a voz da Carta Espelho, dizendo que estariam sempre com ela e que tinham muito orgulho na sua mestre. Voltaram para o seu bolso.

**Darkus: **Não!

O castelo começou a desmoronar-se. Graças á carta voo conseguiu tirar Shaoran dali sendo seguida pelos guardiões. Os montros desapareceram. Quanto a Darkus...Já o tinham perdido de vista. Não tinha conseguido escapar.

**Shaoran: **Acabou tudo.

**Sakura: **Sim...acabou...

Os dois abraçaram-se felizes, a caminho de casa, junto dos amigos.

* * *

Entretanto na casa de campo, todos esperavam ansiosamente que Sakura e os outros chagassem. Ishigo tentava por todos os meios confortar Touya. Meilin andava de um lado para o outro, completamente nervosa. Tomyo olhava constante mente para para a janela. Até que... 

**Tomoyo**: Eles vêm aí! Eles vêm aí e estam bem!

**Touya**: Sakura!

**Ishigo**: Graças a Deus!

**Meilin**: Até que enfim!

Lá foram eles, correndo para receber os amigos. Seth abraçou a sua querida Tomoyo. Os dois afastaram-se envergonhados mas ao mesmo tempo, felizes.

**Meilin**: É verdade, o que é que aconteceu á Persehone?

**Kitsune:** Bem, acho que ela agora aprendeu a lição...

Olharam para trás e viram, para sua grande surpresa, Kitsune, resplandescente.

**Sakura: **Kitsune!

**Kisune: **Tenho a certeza de que a Persephone irá tornar-se numa pessoa melhor, apesar de a sua ambição a ter conduzido á ruina. Obrigada, Sakura Kinomoto, por tudo o que tens feito. Sejam felizes. - E desapareceu.

**Kero: **Ok, e se fossemos comer? Tantas emoções estão a dar-me fome.

**Todos:** Kero!

**Kero: **Pronto! Era só uma ideia!

Tal fez todos rirem-se á gargalhada, contentes por aquele pesadelo ter acabado.

* * *

Passaram alguns anos. Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol e Seth acabram os estudos. Seth decidiu ficar no Japão, junto de Tomoyo. Os dois assumiram o seu amor e começaram a namorar. E pareçe que Eriol e Meilin andam pelo mesmo caminho. Touya e Ishigo deciram viver juntos. 

Era certo e sabido que Chiharu iria ficar com Yamazaki, o que de facto veio a acontecer. Naoko conseguiu realizar o seu sonho ser uma grande escritora. Rika, agora uma mulher crescida, pode finalmente viver uma vida a dois com o seu amado professor Terada.

Kero e Yukito continuavam por perto, assim como Nakuru e Spinel. Noriko continuou a sua função de directora do lar.

Quanto a Sakura e Shaoran, os dois resolveram casar. Foi uma cerimonia linda, Sakura envergava um vestido branco, simples mas bonito, feito por Tomoyo, obviamente. Shaoran também não estava nada mal de fato, branco como o vestido de Sakura. Houve um delicioso banquete no parque do pinguim, onde tiveram tantas aventuras. Até o tempo parecia festejar. Estava um dia lindo, abençoado pelas petalas das cerejeiras. Yelan, a mãe de Shaoran, assim como as suas irmãs, fizeram questão de assitiur ao casamnto de Shaoran com a mulher que amava e que o amava. E é claro, a menina Misuki também não faltou.

E assim termina a história. Com todos felizes.

* * *

Bem, espero que tenham gostado do final. Pois é, o que é bom acaba depressa, lolololol! Just kiding! 

Ainda não tenho ideias para uma nova fic. Mas quando isso acontecer, eu aviso. Entretanto, se quiserem, podem dar uma espreitadela ás minhas outras fics.

Beijinhos. Fiquem bem e muito obrigada por terem lido a fic e pelos reviews.


End file.
